


the untitled lin-manuel/jon groff fic

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which lin is helplessly in love with jon (except maybe he's not as helpless as he thinks he is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the untitled lin-manuel/jon groff fic

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a couple months ago and i finally got the courage to post it

Lin-Manuel Miranda was exhausted. Eight shows a week, plus trying to maintain a personal life offstage, and keeping up with his social media was really taking a toll on him.  
It didn’t help that he was totally in love with Jonathan Groff. Then again, who isn’t in love with Jonathan Groff? 

“Hey, good job tonight.” Jonathan had sauntered into the shared dressing room, and started to change.

“Thanks Jon, you too.” Lin replied with a smile. 

Lin glanced over at Jon. He let himself look at his currently shirtless friend, and he couldn’t help but imagine being pressed up against him, touching his soft skin, licking his-

“Lin, you okay?”

Lin snapped out of his trace and nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, just tired. And I need a shower.”

Jonathan smiled. “Alright, if you’re sure.”

Lin didn’t want to feel this way anymore. He didn’t want to think of Jon late at night, or constantly wonder what it would feel like to touch him like that. 

Lin stood up. “Hey, I don’t want to be alone tonight. Do you maybe want to come over? We could have like, an old-fashioned sleep over type thing?” Without thinking, he just invited Jonathan Groff to stay the night with him. Alone. He mentally smacked himself. What did he think would happen? Jonathan would make a move, they’d kiss, and Lin would get his stupid crush out of his system?  
“Sure, that sounds great!”

“Well, uh, groovy!”

“Groovy?” Jon said, his eyes sparkling. Lin loved Jonathan’s eyes. They were so warm and gentle, Lin felt like melting when Jonathan looked at him with those eyes.

“Groovy. Like, like a drive-in movie.”

Jonathan laughed. “You’re a dork. I’m gonna go home and get some extra clothes and stuff, and then I’ll take a cab to your place. Okay?”

“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”

Lin cringed. How helpless was he? 

“Well, alright then, let’s go!”

After greeting fans at stage door, the two men hopped in a taxi, told the driver the address, and headed off to Lin’s place. 

Jonathan looked out the cab window. “I want a boyfriend.”

Lin scoffed. “Like you’d have trouble finding one.”

“It’s harder than it looks, Lin.”

“I would be your boyfriend.”

Jon looked over at Lin. “What?”

“What?”

“You said something,”

“I say lots of things.”

“Lin,”

The two inched closer together. Thigh to thigh, nose to nose, Lin-Manuel could feel his heart beating in his chest. He so desperately wanted to close the remaining gap between them. But before he could, the taxi slammed to an abrupt stop.

“Uh, I’ll pay.” Jonathan said, looking away from Lin and paying the cab driver. 

Jonathan and Lin walked inside. Lin fumbled with his keys, and opened the door.

“Home sweet home.” Lin gestured Jonathan to go inside. 

“Awesome. Or, should I say, groovy.”

Lin rolled his eyes. “Like a drive-in movie. I’m gonna take a quick shower, you can make yourself at home.”

Lin shuffled to his bathroom, stripped his clothes, and hopped in the shower. Quietly singing a song from Spring Awakening, he lathered his hair with shampoo. He heard a knock at the door. 

“Lin? Can I come in? I have to pee.”

“Oh uh, sure, it’s unlocked!” 

Jonathan opened the bathroom door. Lin resumed singing and washing his hair. Jon laughed. 

“You’re off-key.”

Lin stopped. “Why don’t you come in here and fix it.”

“Seriously?”

Lin’s heart skipped a beat. What was he doing? 

“Yeah.”  
The next thing he knew, Jonathan Groff’s beautiful body was in his shower. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, but it was everything Lin had ever dreamed of. Lin stared at Jon, now without shame. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, placing his hands on Jon’s hips. Lin leaned in, and then they were kissing. Jonathan’s hands were tangled in his hair, and Lin felt like he could fly. The hot shower water rained over their intertwined bodies. Lin figured if they were any closer, they would merge together. 

And maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm trash i hope you liked it
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
